


the start of January

by Caityviva



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caityviva/pseuds/Caityviva
Summary: Nerdy, outcast, Taeyong just moved from the busy city Seoul to a small town off the outskirts of Busan, all he wants is a normal rest of the school year. But that doesn't happen when he meets a certain Jung Jaehyun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! this is my first time writing anything on AO3 so just bear with me on this one. updates are going to be slow knowing me.. But i hope you enjoy reading this and lets see if i actually complete this :-)

  **Chapter 1**                                                                                                          

 

The early winter breeze blew past Taeyong's face on his way to school, it was his first day at Neo Culture High and truth be told he was nervous. Starting a new school was always nerve wrecking to taeyong because it meant a new crowd of people, new teachers and having to find his way around without looking like a loser. He contemplated on being homeschooled for the rest of his senior year but his mom didn’t think it would be the best idea, she wanted him to go meet new people and actually have a friend group so he knew people going into college, but he honestly was fine with the way things are, he doesn’t think he really needs friends,

he’s gone so long without them that he couldn’t be any better than he is right now , his grades are always good his attendance is always perfect, he never gets in trouble with anyone and to him that sounded like the perfect life.  Taeyong reached the gates of his new school, he could see people looking at him and whispering to their friends, Taeyong sighed as he walked into the school he had to go the office before the bell rang to grab his new schedule and extra uniform, he was here a few days before school for him even started to sign papers and have a tour around the school so he at least knew the simple places to go like the lunch room and the office so finding his classes were the ones that are going to be difficult. Taeyong could feel the daggers staring at his back while he walked down the hall, with everyone looking at him all he wanted to do was curl up in a tiny ball and hide for the rest of the school year, he honestly hated people looking at him and it didn’t make anything better that people were also whispering and looking at him while walking by. Taeyong finally reached the office in one piece, he finally took a deep

 

breathe when he stepped in and he couldn’t feel all the stairs that people were giving him, “hello how may I help you” taeyong’s thought was interrupted by a soft voice in front of him, he looked forward and saw a lady smiling at him “ o-oh u-um I was told to come here before school started to grab my schedule and extra uniform” he cursed himself for stuttering but before he dragged himself down he heard the lady speak up “ oh yes! You’re the new student aren’t you” the lady said with a kind smile, Taeyong blushed “uh yes….” The lady smiled again and told him to follow her, she brought him down a hall way and into a room with different

 

uniforms and such, “what size are you?” the kind lady asked while looking through the different size uniforms, “small, the person we saw the other day gave me a medium and it was to big” the kind lady hummed to his response. After a few minutes the kind lady finally finds the right size and hands it to Taeyong, “you can go change over there and just put the older one down on the chair in the corner” she said then excused herself so he could change. After Taeyong changed into his new uniform he was brought his new schedule and the kind lady told him the direction to his first period, as taeyong left for his new class he could feel the stares and hear the whispering, thankfully he couldn’t hear what anyone was saying but it still made him feel insecure in ways, he finally made it to his first class and thankfully there weren’t as many people in the class right now so he took the seat in the way back corner so he wouldn’t be the center of everyone’s attention. After a while the class started filling up and thankfully no one spared him a glance yet, and he hopes it stays that way.

 

 

 

    

                                                   

 

School thankfully ended for taeyong and he was currently on his way home, the day went a little better than he expected, the stares were still constant all day but no one bothered him, the only time he had to even talk was when he had to introduce himself in front of his classes but it wasn’t as bad as he expected. Taeyong was almost home when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he stopped where he was walking and looked at his phone, a small smile crept up on his face when he saw who the text was from.

 

 **From **Taeil**** (Tae!!! How was your first day at your new school? I missed you it’s not the same as before ;( I love you xoxox <3)

Taeil was taeyong only friend back at his old school, they’ve been friends since they were in diapers and it was hard for taeyong to pack and leave his childhood friend, but thankfully they are applying to the same colleges so they can stick with each other. Taeyong decided to reply when he got home because he was awkwardly standing in the middle of the sidewalk smiling to himself like a creep. Once Taeyong was finally home he heard his mother in the kitchen, he walked into

the kitchen and say his mother unpacking the dishes and utensils and other kitchen appliances, it took a second or two for his mother to notice him and when she did she had a big smile on her face and went up to hug him “hey sweetie, how was your first day? Meet anyone new?” she said while running her hands through his hair “it was okay, it wasn’t anything amazing, and no I didn’t really talk to anyone” she gave him a sad smile, taeyong knew his mother was worried for him but he just didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he was unhappy with his life he was content with taeil and he didn’t want to change that. “I’m going to head upstairs, call me when dinners ready I have homework to do” after that he left his mother in the kitchen with a worried look on her face and he went upstairs.

 

 

It was later that night when he finally got around to text taeil back.

 **To: Taeil** (hey.. sorry for replying late I just finished homework but it was something everyone was staring at me and it honestly made me feel really uncomfortable, but otherwise it went okay and I miss you to its really not the same without you by my side,I can’t wait to see you during vacation.. Love you xoxoxo** **J** **)**

After sending the text he plugged his phone in and laid down, he had to get up early for another day of school tomorrow but he couldn’t get himself to fall asleep, he laid there staring at his ceiling just thinking about his future. It was around 1:30 am when he finally felt his eyes getting heavy, “I can do this” he said to himself before he finally fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong woke up to the sound of his phone going off, he rolled over to turn his phone off and saw he had a few unread texts from his mom and from taeil. after answering his texts he decided to finally get up to get ready for his second day of school that he dreaded, taeyong doesn't actually mind school its just the looks people were giving him the day before. Taeyong took a shower the night before so he decided to just skip that part and get dressed, after he was ready he looked at his phone and relized he was already going to be late "shit" he growled as he hurriedly put his shoes on and grabbed his bag and left the house but not forgetting to lock it thankfully.

he got to the school a few minuets before the bell rang he was slightly thankful about it but that just means he will probably be the center of attention and that's the last thing he wants. When he finally gets to his first class of the day everyone was there and all looked at him as soon as he walked into the room, taeyong quietly walked over to his seat and ignored all of the looks people were giving him, he sat down and realized that he seat mate was looking at him and it just made him feel really unconformable at this point, he slid down in his seat and whispered to himself  " why is everyone looking at me i really don't get it" but to his surprise he heard a voice right next to him speak "your literally the talk of the school, people are calling you the ice prince and are trying to figure you out. oh and by the way I'm Kim doyoung" the person next to him said, Taeyong was confused for a second to why someone was talking to him but at least he got his answer he thought, Taeyong realized he never replied “oh.. well thanks for telling me I’m honestly really uncomfortable with all the looks but now I know why people are looking at me I feel a tad bit better.. oh and I’m Taeyong by the way” doyoung looked over and smiled at Taeyong “it’s nice to meet you, if you want you can come sit with me and my friends at lunch I’m sure they’d love you”

Taeyong was caught off guard the the sudden invitation he was a little hesitant to answer because he really didn’t mind sitting by himself but at the same time it would be nice to meet some people so he wasn’t truly alone “yeah sure I’d love that” Taeyong shyly said “great!! Meet me in front of the cafeteria at the end of 3rd block and I’ll introduce you to everyone” doyoung said brightly, after talking for a while they finally started to actually do work before they got caught.

 

It was finally lunch time and Taeyong was getting nervous, he was exited to actually sit with someone but he was also nervous about what they’d think of him, while Taeyong was walking he kept going over if they’d actually like him or think that he’s a weird loner, but once he finally got to the cafeteria he saw doyoung waiting there with the same smile he gave Taeyong earlier wayving at him, Taeyong sighed and started walking a little faster to meet up with him, “ahh Taeyong I’m so exited for you to meet everyone follow me” doyoung said and grabbed Taeyongs hand a led him over to a table with what Taeyong could see were Six other people talking, once they got to the table everyone looked up and started to stare at Taeyong “guys this is Taeyong the new student I hope you don’t mind that I invited him to come sit with us” doyoung said with the same smile he gave Taeyong earlier and Taeyong wondered if he smiles like that all the time, Taeyong was to into his thoughts to notice that people started taking to him until doyoung tugged on his arm to sit down, Taeyong sat down next to doyoung and the other person that he doesn’t know yet but they will probably introduce themself’s at one point, and he was right “hi I’m Johnny nice to meet you!” The boy next to him said, Taeyong looked over and gave him a small smile “I’m Taeyong nice to meet you too” and after that the rest of the table introduced themselves “hi I’m yuta nice to meet you and over here is sicheng my boyfriend” yuta said with a huge smile that was almost as big as Doyoungs “hi I’m mark, I’m a junior nice to meet you” mark said with a smaller smile but he seemed friendly to Taeyong “hi I’m ten!! Omg your so pretty I think we’d be best friends”

Taeyong blushes slightly at the compliment but thanked him he was about to say something back to ten but a deep smooth voice  interrupted Taeyong looked over and he almost choked the guy in front of him was beautiful and Taeyong couldn’t stop staring “ hi I’m jaehyun, I’m doyoungs boyfriend nice to meet you” jaehyun said and Taeyongs hopes went down the drain after hearing he was Doyoungs boyfriend. 

Lunch went on Taeyong was quiet but talked when people talked to him in all he was slightly happy that he made some kind of friends, Taeyong is just really awkward she he’l probably never speak to them except doyoung out of lunch but he’s thankful that he has someone to sit with at lunch now. 

Lunch was finally over, Taeyong was walking out when he felt someone grab his shoulder Taeyong paused for a second and looked behind him, he was surprised to see ten smiling at him “hey what’s your next class I wanna walk you there” Taeyong awkwardly smiled “uh yeah sure I have maths next in room 134” ten looked at him and Squealed “ahhh we have the same math class” after that Taeyong knew he wasn’t going to be left alone.

Just their walk from the cafeteria Taeyong learned A lot about ten in that time spand like how Ten dances and that ten has a big fat crush on Johnny and Taeyong wasn’t sure why ten told him that but at least he trusted him with it but he also learned that tens real name isn’t ten but his actual name is way to hard to pronounce and complicated so his friends came up wit the nickname ten and honestly Taeyong thinks it fits him well, Taeyong didn’t tell Ten that much because honestly there isn’t that much to tell Taeyong doesn’t have an exciting life he just told him that he moved for his moms work and that he has a friend back where he used to live named taeil, and thankfully Ten was satisfied with all Taeyong had to say because he honestly didn’t want to share anymore. 

 

                        *~~*

 

Its finally the end of the day and Taeyong couldn’t be happier, And the best part is that it’s friday so that means he doesn’t have to go to school for two days and he can just recharge, Taeyong is thankful that the day wasn’t as bad as it could have gone but it still made Taeyong mentally exhausted with all the social interactions and the new people he’s just mentally drained and is ready to go home and take a big nap and just enjoy his weekend by himself before he has to go back to school and be nice to the people that are being nice to him. 

Taeyong finally got home, he noticed that his mom wasn’t home either and he was kinda thankful for that because he honestly didn’t want her to ask him questions about his day and if he made friends because he knew she wouldn’t stop talking if he said he met some people and then she would want him to invite them over and that would’ve been way to much for him to handle. Once Taeyong got inside he had something to eat quick and went to his room to get some work done, he made sure he finished his homework before he changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt and sent a quick text to his mom to tell her he was home and that he was going to take a nap. Once Taeyong hit the pillow he was out for the rest of the night... 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long i was super busy hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The second time Taeyong encounters one of Doyoungs friends was about two days after the awkward lunch experience. After that lunch with doyoung and his friends Taeyong has been avoiding all contact with everyone at that table, and so far he was doing good until he ran into doyoung so called boyfriend jaehyun. 

Taeyong was just walking down the hall to go to the empty classroom to eat his lunch when he bumped into someone.

“I-I’m sorry” Taeyong looked down at his feet with a slight blush from embarrassment  
“It’s ok, wait are you Doyoungs friend Taeyong?” The person said and with that Taeyong looked up and recognized the face and immediately apologized again.

“Oh my god jaehyun I’m so sorry…” jaehyun just laughed at Taeyongs response and it honestly made Taeyong worry, he really didn’t want to be the talk of the school any more than he already was.  
“Dude, it’s fine.. and wait why haven’t I seen you at lunch you know you always welcomed the others really liked you” jaehyun said. Taeyong looked up and gave a small awkward smile.  
“Uhh, well I just didn’t want to intrude your friend group so I’ve been eating alone..” Taeyong mumbles to himself and to jaehyun.  
“Well your not intruding in fact everyone keeps asking doyoung why you haven’t been eating lunch with us.. but it’s really up to you, just join whenever ever you feel like it. It was nice talking to you but I gotta meet up with doyoung!” Jaehyun said with a small wave and then walked off.

Taeyong stood there frozen not knowing what to do. It took him a few minutes before he went to the empty classroom and enjoyed whatever luck he decided to pack himself that morning. 

 

It was about the end of the 3rd block when he received a text, he quickly checked to see if the teacher was looking before pulling his phone out.

Taeil<3- hey tae!!! I just wanted to inform you that I’m gonna come visits this weekend so be prepared!!! 

Taeyong smiled he was honestly really excited to see his best friend, before he got caught he quickly replied to taeil and pocketed his phone and went back to work.

Yongie;)- YAY!!! Ahh I miss you so much!

It was finally the end of the day and Taeyong just wanted to go home but with his luck someone stopped him before he could leave the class. Taeyong froze when he felt hands grab his arm he didn’t know who it was but he had an idea, so Taeyong looked behind him and saw a smiling doyoung looking at him. 

“Hey tae! I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang with me and my friends! We were just gonna go get some food and chill at my house if you wanna join.” Doyoung said, and in all honesty Taeyong was surprised that doyoung even thought about him. 

Taeyong looked at doyoung he didn’t want go but he knew if he didnt he would get a guilt trip from either his mom or doyoung himself.  
“ oh um yeah sure” taeyong said with a slight quiver in his voice.  
Doyoung had a smile on his face while dragging taeyong out of the classroom to go meet up with his friends. 

Once they were outside taeyong started to get nervous, he's never hung out with people that weren’t taeil and even at first with taeil he was really awkward and uneasy, but taeyong was going to try his best to not act like a total loser in front of these people. 

Taeyong thoughts were broke when he heard someone call his name, taeyong looked over to follow the voice and figured out it was johnny who called his name. 

“Hey taeyong nice of you to join! We honestly thought you were going to reject doyoungs offer ” johnny said with a slight laugh.  
Taeyong had a small smile trying not to stutter when he talked.  
“O-oh um yeah, i was surprised myself actually” taeyong said and mumbled the last part so thankfully no one else heard him but unfortunately they heard, 

“He's funny i like him” ten said and looked over to taeyong with a smirk.  
“Ok let’s get going before you guys scare taeyong off and he leaves” doyoung said while walking towards the parking lot.  
“Ok i’ll drive taeyong and jaehyun and yuta you drive sicheng, and johnny you drive mark and ten ok?” doyoung said while looking over at the rest of them, the rest of the group agreed, but before taeyong got into the car he heard ten whine to johnny about how he wanted to ride with taeyong and taeyong was glad he was riding with doyoung instead of anyone else because he trusted him more than he did with the others, like even though he knew ten he honestly was a little scared of ten and how honest he was. 

The group all left the school and the car ride was awkward as hell for taeyong, he was quietly sitting in the back seat fiddling with his hands in his lap, taeyong had no idea why he even agreed to this, all he wanted was to go home and finish his homework and go to bed. Taeyong sighed and leaned back into the car seat, doyoung and jaehyun were in the own little world talking about something, so taeyong decided to just pull out his phone and text taeil. 

Yongie;)- TaEiL AnSwEr mE!  
Taeil<3- TaE wHaT? Wait why are we typing like this?

Yongie;)- i have no clue, but im in the back of the car of one of my classmates and i honestly regret agreeing to hanging out with them cause its really awkward right now and all i want to do is go home!

Taeil<3- jeez wow im also surprised you agreed, but just go have fun and dont be awkward, i'll be at your house when you get home so look forward to that so go have fun and i have to go im driving, don't be nervous love you.

Taeyong pocketed his phone with a sigh, taeil was no help but he was glad he’ll be able to see him later when he gets home, taeyong was looking out the window when he heard his name being called, he looked at the front and saw jaehyun looking at him. 

“ hey taeyong, were almost there’ jaehyun said then looked back towards the front,  
Taeyong looked back out the window and really wished he went home and said no to doyoung’s offer. 

 

After about 10 more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the restaurant they were eating at, taeyong looked out the window and saw that the others were already there waiting for them.  
They found a parking spot and parked the car, taeyong was the last to exit the car. They walked over to where the others were and went into the little family restaurant. They settled in and were looking at the menus, when taeyong spotted someone he never wanted to see ever again in his life… taeyong knew right then and there that he definitely regretted coming now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

hey!!! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! I’m pretty busy with school! But I’m almost done with chapter 4 so I’ll post that up soon! Sorry for the Wait!! 

 

~ caity 

 

Twitter @bunny_dy12  
Instagram @j_suh_57

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! sorry it was so short but i'm still getting used to the whole writing thing!!! please leave some feedback... there will be more chapters soon!!!


End file.
